I mary
by Ramica
Summary: A short fluff piece. Inovlving a four year old Rama, child's play and well a little more. Part of the Rama series complete!


**I Mary**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any transformed shadow warrior chelonians of any age. Nor do I own Franklin or a certain frog.

Four year old Rama sat playing with one of her dolls, playing consisting of hitting the doll in the face with a toy shuriken, "Mash, mash, mash" She chanted cheerfully. Luckily, the toy shuriken was plastic and wasn't doing much to mash the doll's face, but the young turtle child didn't seem in the least concerned about that. She brought her stuffed turtle down from off her bed " I saves you." She yelled as she used her Franklin toy to shove the doll away. " Tank ya. I kissy face you now," She piped out for the doll. " Yuck! Kissy face **GROSS!**" She made a face and then tossed Franklin toy back away on the bed. She then pulled down another toy a green frog toy with long skinny arms and legs. " You kin kissy me I a pince."

Mike peeked around the corner of his daughter's bedroom door, and had to clamp both hands over his mouth as he saw what his daughter was doing, he shook his head and the smile on his beak grew wider. Rama had been fairly quiet, too quiet really and while she might have been having a longer afternoon nap then normal, he found that hard to believe, and so with some curiosity and trepidation he had gone to check on her, only to find her holding her Kermit the frog toy and having it proclaim it was a Prince.

Mike stepped around, " Hey baby, when you wake up?"

" No baby. Ramas big girl daddy." Rama informed him, " I's playing!" She declared with a very important tone, that practically said, _don't bother me right now, can't you see that I am busy._

" I see that," Mike said as he moved in to sit on her bed, " Looks like a lot of fun. Can I play too?"

Rama nodded her head, " You be Pince foggy."

" Okay, works for me. Froggy wants a kiss from the beautiful girl." Mike stated casually, as he slipped with ease from the bed to the floor.

Rama took her doll, " Okay foggy. I kissy face you." Rama pushed the dolls face into the frogs and made a "MMMMmwha!" noise " Now you a real Pince."

" I am wow! I'm a Prince. I can go back to my kingdom, and..." Mike gushed quickly making the toy hop up and down with excitement.

" Buts you gots to take me!" the doll cried suddenly.

" I do! Why?" the frog wondered. " You are not a Princess are you."

"I yam a Pincess and I look for my Pince." The doll replied nodding it's head up and down.

"Hmmm. You don't look like a princess to me, but I owe you for you freed me from being a Frog prince and made me a real prince." The frog agreed, " However my family will want to know that you are a princess."

"If I feel da pea in a bed they know."

Mike scowled, " I don't think I want a princess that pees in the bed." Mike, couldn't resist making the frog say this.

" No!" Rama huffed, she paused and laid down the doll, " Daddy. I'm hungry!" She complained suddenly.

Mike smiled as he looked at her. " You know what so am I. let's get a snack" Mike suggested as he rose to his feet. He knew that Rama usually wanted a snack after her nap, and he laid the toy down and Rama snatched the frog up. The Kermit the frog toy had been a gift from Raph bought for a get well gift after Rama had suffered a bad cold that had hit around thanksgiving time, she had been so sick all she got to eat was soup and Raph feeling sorry for her had bought her the toy. It had seemed to replace Franklin turtle, which had been the hands down favourite toy before Kermit had showed his amphibious face.

Rama grasped her father's hand and as she left the room she glanced up at her dad, who seemed to tower over her so much. " Daddy I mary?"

" You aren't Mary, your name is Rama." Mike replied simply, but he noticed her sudden scowl.

" I knows I Rama but I mary." She corrected him.

" Merry as in happy, yes your very happy Rama." Mike tried again.

Rama huffed and stomped a foot in frustration, "**NO!"** Then she paused and blinked a few times " Mary means happy too?"

" Yes, Ramiela, to be merry is to be happy. Like at Christmas we say Merry Christmas. But what Mary are **you **talking about?" Mike wondered. After all if Rama wasn't thinking of he name marry or the word merry then, what did she mean. Kids sometimes got confused, they often made up their own words for certain items around them, and it was highly possible that the mary Rama was thinking of was something totally unknown to him at this stage of the game.

"Mary, like Sensei and Aunt Karena. I mary?" Rama asked again.

" Oh, you mean married." Mike realized, as the figurative lightbulb went off in his head. " You are young to get married Rama, very young. Only adults can get married, and before they get married they need to find somebody to love and share their life with." Mike smiled down at his little girl as they entered the kitchen, not in the least concerned about an aspect such as marriage yet, that was some time to come in the distant future. It was not worth worrying about in the here and now.

" First you have to find a guy to love." Mike said, as he swung Rama into her seat and went to the fridge bringing out a handful of grapes and a box of juice, he washed the grapes carefully then poured a glass of juice, then took the glass and grapes over to Ramiela.

" I loves you daddy." Rama announced.

Mike grinned as he sat the stuff in front of her, he kissed her cheek, " Aw, I love you too. But you can't marry me or any of your uncles, it just isn't done." Mike shook his head, " You marry someone and make them part of the family. Like Karena became family when she married Leo right?"

Rama nodded vigorously as she placed a few grapes into her mouth, " Grapes pop daddy."

" Yes, you've told me that before." Mike remarked casually. " You like it when they pop in your mouth."

" Uh-huh" Rama admitted.

Mike wondered if Rama had now been distracted and would forget the fact of marriage, but his hopes though short-lived were quickly dashed.

" I no mary you or Uncles. But I still loves yous and yous still family." Rama declared after a minute or so of letting grapes pop in her mouth.

" Well, yes that is true," Mike nodded his head in agreement. "But Rama you aren't gonna be married for man years."

Rama scowled, " I mary."

Mike shrugged, he figured there was no need to battle with Ramiela over something like this, so he opted for the easiest choice, which in this case was to smile nod and comment " Of course Rama."

Rama beamed with great pleasure at finally getting a proper response. " I mary pince."

" Well, I have to agree that a Prince is the only one suitable for you." Mike teased lightly.

" I mary Pince Foggy." Rama stated proudly.

" You married a frog?" Mike echoed as he stared at the toy sitting by her plate. He picked up a floppy arm " Welcome to the family Kermit. But I have a big problem with an amphibian who steals my daughter behind my shell."

Rama chortled cheerfully, as she watched her father, she shook her head and commented "Daddy silly."

The End


End file.
